A Prefect's Thoughts
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Percy's thoughts after Penelope has been petrified in Chamber of Secrets


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Percy was sitting dumbfounded in the Common Room. He couldn't believe that Penny was petrified. His Penny. They hadn't talked in so long, and he meant really talk. All of a sudden he felt someone sitting next to him. He looked up; it was Oliver.  
  
"Hi Oliver."  
  
"Percy." Oliver looked around him before continuing. "I heard who was petrified this time."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hermione, and Penelope."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Percy, I'm so sorry. I know—"  
  
Fred and George were walking right in front of them and then they stopped and looked at the two sixth years. "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Go away." Percy said.  
  
"Look. Just because a prefect got it, doesn't mean you will."  
  
"Fred, George. Just go."  
  
"Percy, honestly, you're safe."  
  
"Yeah, besides you're not muggle born."  
  
"So you have nothing to worry—"  
  
"JUST SHUT UP OKAY?" Percy yelled before heading upstairs. He went into the dorm room and went over to his bed and shut the curtain. He knew that he wasn't always the most friendly, but how could he be with his family. Bill was the cool one, Charlie—Quidditch, and he worked with dragons. Fred and George, well they were the fun and funny. Everyone loved them. In fact there were many girls who had crushes on them. But they just kept at it. Ron, not only was he best friends with Harry and Hermione, but everyone just liked him. Ginny, the only sister. She was very sweet and listened to everyone. Sure she could be off the wall sometimes, but other than that she was just so nice to talk to. Him, well, the only thing he found was that he could do things perfect and be there for his Mum, so as not to drive her crazy. Now in order to do that, he had been left out of a lot of things between the brothers and sister. Ginny would sometimes come and sit with him, but he knew she preferred being with the other brothers. He heard the door open.  
  
"Percy?"  
  
"What?" Oliver had followed him up. Oliver was a great guy. They had an understanding. He was also the only one who knew about Penny.  
  
"Don't listen to Fred and George. They're idiots. They don't know what they're talking about. I mean, I may not be their brother, but I've had to be around them enough to know the handful they can be."  
  
"Thanks. But it won't do any good."  
  
"Do you want to talk?"  
  
"It's just...well, I'm not worried about me. Penny, she may not come through in the end. I just, I don't know if I can handle that. Oliver she loves me and I love her. I want to be with her, and she doesn't always make fun of me. I'm sorry I don't know why I'm telling you all this."  
  
"Perce, it's okay. I mean, if that had happened to someone that close to me, I don't know what I would have done."  
  
"Oliver, you don't get it. We were going to talk. Do you remember when I told you Ginny walked in on us?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We haven't really seen each other since then."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. So, we were going to talk, and well..."  
  
"This happened?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Look. It's just, well...I feel bad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wasn't there for her."  
  
"Why don't you go talk to her?"  
  
"Oliver, she's petrified. Not exactly in the best talking moods."  
  
"I'm sure she can still hear. Besides, at least you can visit her. There's nothing wrong with that."  
  
"It's in the evening. I don't think Madam Pomfrey will mind letting you go in."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You're a prefect. Use that to your advantage."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Percy got up and went down the stairs. Everyone in the Common Room was still keeping quiet. He went to the portrait hole without anyone really seeing—or so he thought.  
  
"Hey, Percy, where you going?"  
  
"Yeah. You do know they can get you know, right?"  
  
"Shut up, Fred."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave him be."  
  
He smiled. Angelina telling off those two. She was a pretty nice girl, and for some reason she had a certain hold over, well at least Fred. Of course he insisted that it was because he liked her, but Oliver wasn't so sure. Like he could tell. He was only obsessed with Quidditch. But he was a good friend. He walked down the hallway and made it to the hospital wing pretty fast. He went inside. Madam Pomfrey saw him come in.  
  
"Everyone needs their rest. I think you should go."  
  
"Please Madam Pomfrey. I won't be long."  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
And with that Madam Pomfrey went back to her office and shut her door. Percy found Penny's bed quickly. He pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
"Hello Penny. I don't think you can hear me, but Oliver has this idea that you might be able to. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that you are here. I should have been there for you. I'm not ashamed of you, rather I'm very happy with you, but...It's my family. I just, you don't have Fred or George as brothers. They would tease to no end...Although if it's with you, I don't really mind as much. Penny...I'm so sorry...not just....well, everything. I'm just glad you're not dead. I don't think I could handle that. Penny...well...I lo—"  
  
"Mr. Weasley?"  
  
He stood up. "Yes Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"It's getting late you need to get back."  
  
"Thank you." He looked down at her face again. "I'll talk to you later." He started towards the door. "Thank you again Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Percy headed back to the Common Room. He entered it and went back upstairs. Oliver was sitting on his bed drawing what he knew had to be Quidditch plays. He looked up as Percy sat down on his own bed.  
  
"Did you see her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Talk?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Thank you. I feel a little better. Oliver, Quidditch has been canceled—you do remember that?"  
  
"Of course, how could I forget those horrible words that were uttered. But that's not the point."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Dumbledore and McGonagall will come to their senses and we'll have Quidditch again very soon."  
  
"Oliver, I doubt it. But I give you full support."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Percy picked up a book and started reading. 


End file.
